


October Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Autumn, Community: fic_promptly, Day Off, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s a beautiful day for visiting the park. Or at least that’s what Ryo thinks. Dee might need a bit of persuading.





	October Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, A bright fall day,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

As far as Ryo’s concerned, very few things can beat a day like this. The sun is shining in a clear, bright blue sky, and there’s just enough chill in the air to make wearing a coat and gloves a necessity this early in the morning, although later on it’ll probably warm up a fair bit. The cold is invigorating, it makes everything feel fresh and there’s a spring in Ryo’s step as he strides along the sidewalk towards Central Park.

Dee is waiting just inside the gate, rubbing gloved hands together and stamping his feet. Ryo hopes he hasn’t been waiting too long.

“You’re nuts, you know that?” Dee greets his lover. “We have the day off and you want to spend it in the park? Why’d we have to get here so early anyway? It’s freezin’ out. I could still be tucked up snug and warm in my cosy bed, catchin’ up on lost sleep. Or better yet, in your cosy bed, both of us catchin’ up on other important things.”

“There’s more to life than sex, Dee,” Ryo chides, keeping his voice low so no one will overhear, although there’s nobody close enough to hear even if he spoke at a normal volume.

“Yeah, that’s what you say now, but you’ll learn.” There’s that cocky attitude that’s so much a part of Dee, forever convinced that he knows best.

Ryo throws Dee a fondly exasperated look. “One track mind, that about sums you up, doesn’t it?”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

“You’re obsessed. To answer your question, we’re here early because morning’s the best part of the day. Later, once it warms up a bit, there’ll be more people about, but right now it’ll be quiet once we get far enough in for the trees to block out the noise from the traffic. Here.” He offers Dee one of the takeaway coffee cups he’s holding and Dee accepts it, cradling it in both hands, letting the warmth soak through his gloves into his cold fingers, thawing them a little. 

“Thanks.” He takes a cautious sip; it’s hot and strong, just what he needs, not only to warm him but for the caffeine boost. The cold air was enough to bring him fully awake when he first stepped outside, but now he’s badly in need of an energy boost to deal with whatever Ryo has planned for them. Feeling more alert as the caffeine hits his bloodstream, for the first time he notices the backpack Ryo’s wearing, and he gestures towards it. “Looks like you’ve come well prepared.”

“Food and a flask of coffee for later,” Ryo explains. “Let’s get going; walking will help keep us warm. Besides, we’re not going to see anything worth seeing if we stand here all day.”

“Lead on,” Dee says with a shrug. “This was your idea.”

Ryo sets off at a brisk pace and Dee easily falls into step at his side, following a path that wends its way between bushes and flowerbeds, leading them ever deeper into the park that lies like a jewel in the center of Manhattan.

Before long, they’re well off the beaten track, wandering among trees decked out in all their fall splendour. The hot coffee is long gone, the empty cups discarded a while back in a convenient trash bin before they left the paths and struck out across the grass, but it doesn’t matter because the air is gradually warming up. Ryo opens his coat, revealing the lump Dee noticed at the front of it to be his camera.

Dee holds out his hand. “Here, gimme the backpack if you’re gonna start snappin’ pictures. It’ll just get in your way otherwise.” 

He doesn’t have to ask twice; Ryo hands it over willingly and Dee hooks the straps over one shoulder, smiling as he watches his partner remove the lens cap and snap off several shots of the surrounding trees. Ryo loves the fall, and Dee loves Ryo. He’ll brave anything he has to if it means he gets to see his baby looking this happy.

The End


End file.
